


Last Glance

by Yougotmyjams (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Break Up, Kkkkk, Light Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Break Up, Rejection, enjoy bruh, love day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Yougotmyjams
Summary: Wonpil and Jaehyung broke up.





	Last Glance

**Author's Note:**

> :) open end. i hope u thinking they get back together :)

" Wonpil-ah." 

" Ne hyung?" Wonpil turned to Jaehyung that look at him with determined eyes. He feels something wrong will happen and what Jaehyung said next prove that his premonition was right.

"Let's break up." Jaehyung said and left before wonpil had processed his words.

and before wonpil got to run to him, he heard a loud sound.

"Damn it." Wonpil huffs after he awake from his nightmare. That scene have become his dream for these past days, right after his break up with Jaehyung. Wonpil wake up from his bed and and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. his eyes seeing the cup that just contain his toothbrush. There used to be two toothbrush, pink and the others are yellow. Wonpil pouts a little then brush his teeth. Then he rush to change his clothes and go to work.

The day ended pretty similar to the other days. what different is that his home looks lonely without that giant guy. There are no laughing or 'welcome back' and the room is much too dark to his liking. Wonpil sighing and sit at his sofa as he grab the other fav cushion and just hug it. He feels lonely without his- no its in the past- Jaehyung. So he cries, wailing for the other guy that left him with no reason. and he feels so vulnerable at time like this. he hopes that Jae will suddenly pop out from his door and come to hug him and said reassuring things. Or, maybe hold him to sleep and never left like he did. He left Wonpil but Wonpil still madly in love with him and he dont know what to do with this remaining feelings. He glance to his clock. Jae will never come back.

Its another sleepless night for Wonpil. So, he dragged himself from his warm bed to the cafe that he likes to visit with Jae. He just wanna buy some cakes and a cup of coffee. He likes this cafe a lot. It has a warm feeling and it makes him remembered Jae a little bit. When he just about to order, the bell at the door rings. someone has enter the café and the person who he want to avoids the most step in. He glance just to saw Jae with his pjs and messy hair and the dark eyebags that concern Wonpil the most. He wondered what had made him looks like that,that if the break up has affected him like that. But no, Jae is the one who let him go, there is no way that he will be sad, like Wonpil has been. He feel relieved that Jaehyung didnt recognize him or maybe he will break down to tears at this very place.

So Wonpil cheer himself and after receiving his order and closing the cafe door. Wonpil just realised, Just why did Jae come to this cafe when the cafe is located so far from his own apartment, at least it took 20 minutes to drive. Wonpil glance and saw Jahyung sitting on their-used to be- usual spot and order the very same coffee that they usually drink. Furthermore he ordered 2 cups( and the other was the one Wonpil likes) sit there silently and looks dejected. Wonpil took a last glance and left with a smile.


End file.
